Don't Listen To Shadows
by BreakingTheLimits
Summary: Everyone knows of Ansem the Wise but not so much about his family. This is a short story of Ansem and his apprentices accidently putting his youngest child at risk.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you can recognize. The poem is edited from 'Rhymes and Poems for Children of the Light'.

**Claimer:** I do own anything you can't recognize (My OCs, ect.)

**Warning:** First story, no belta

**Summary:** Everyone knows of Ansem the Wise but not so much about his family. This is a short story of Ansem and his apprentices accidently putting his youngest child at risk.

"**Don't Listen To Shadows,"**

A little girl woke up in the middle of the night hugging her stuffed bunny close to her. She didn't like the dark; she didn't like being alone; she just hated being in the dark alone. She knew better than to wonder around the castle at night. She opened her night stand drawer and found a match box in there. She took them out and lit a candle on the candlestick then put the match box away.

She climbed back under the covers watching the little flame dance. She tried to think of something to dream of but couldn't. She heard something growling, and louds thumps and thuds coming from the hallway. She didn't dare go open her door to see, her father had always told her not to open the door if she heard strange sounds in the dark. She pulled the covers over her head.

She heard her door handle rattle. She held her breath. Her blue eyes had gotten big. She saw the door slowly open, creaking a little bit. She didn't see a person though; it was a shadow like being. It kept getting closer and closer to her. She hadn't made a sound until it brushed past her feet then she screamed loud by a slip of her tongue.

Everything started spinning and the creature seemed very irritated she screamed. It looked really scary to her. She noticed it avoided the light from the candle so she grabbed the candlestick using the candlestick like a sword.

"Staay away you-you-you thing. Go away," she said barely over a whisper.

Of course, the creature didn't go away. It only seemed more curious about her, which scared her even more. It didn't seem to have much feeling to her.

"Go away, don't you understand," she said more confidently, but it didn't move.

"You're a weird creature," she said.

It started to growl and got bigger and scarier. She swung the candlestick at it like a sword. She realized it was only scary if she let it be.

"I'm not scared of you. You're just a stupid invention Even made," she said.

"That thing better not be why she was screaming," said an irritated male voice.

"It's not like I meant for it to escape," said another male voice.

The door flung open as the little girl nearly fell off her bed to avoid the creature.

"Even get that thing before it decides to consume my daughter," said the irritated male.

"I'm trying, Ansem," said Even trying to chase down his creation.

The little girl ran behind her father still holding the candlestick. She clung to his legs glad to see her father. She knew she was safe now.

"Can I have the candlestick before you start me on fire?" asked Ansem softly not liking having a candle close to his clothes.

She handed the candlestick over. Even captured the creature then put it in its portable enclosure. She stuck her tongue out at the creature as Even took it out. Even couldn't help not grinning.

"Wipe that grin off our face," said Ansem still angry his daughter had been put in danger.

Even quickly ran off with his experiment. He wasn't going to stick around to test Ansem patience, which was nearly none at the time of morning it was.

"Alright, Eve, let's try this again," said Ansem putting the candlestick back on her nightstand and fixing her bedding.

Eve struggled to get back into her bed but soon as Ansem tried to help her she got into it and glared at him. He smiled softly patting her head making her hiss at him like a cat. He chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head.

"Come on time to go to sleep my little princess," said Ansem.

"But-," said Eve.

"It's not going to come back, I promise," said Ansem.

"Okay," said Eve.

Ansem gave her white stuffed rabbit then tucked her into bed. She stared at him with her tired bright blue eyes. He sat down on her bed and stroked her wavy golden blond hair.

He began to recite the rhyme he would tell her every night when it was raining or pitch black out:

_The Radiant Garden is One, a living thing,_

_With heart and mind that thinks and feels,_

_And we who live upon her sphere_

_Must always treat her life as real._

_For she is us, and we are her,_

_Forever joined in every part,_

_We are the dust of which she's made,_

_And children of her sacred heart._

He waited until her eyes slowly shut and her breathing became soft and even.

"Don't ever listen to the shadows, my little angle," he said as he slowly left the room closing the door behind him.

The light of the candle illuminated the room protecting Eve from the darkness that lived in the inhabitants, walls and floors of the castle. Hope resides in the young girl.

* * *

I tried my best with keeping Ansem and Even in character. It's my first fanfiction. Mind this is a fanfiction, most of this isn't straight to cannon. Please review, all advice is welcome long as it isn't a complete flame.


End file.
